Attic Adventure
by Sis Kumo
Summary: Mother 3 Oneshot Claus/Lucas . just a silly little something my sister and i came up with. Claus and Lucas decide to venture into the attic in search for monsters! wow what a great summary


Mother 3

oneshot

Claus/Lucas

Attic Adventure

-----------

Lucas clutched the blanket up to his face as Claus, his brother, told him a scary story of monsters in the attic. Claus finally took a break from talking when he heard his little brother whimper. he looked over at him to see him covering his face with the blanket. he smiled and turned on his side to face his brother. "hey, I'm here to protect you, remember?" Lucas replied with another whimper that resembled 'mmhm'. Claus sat up a little and looked at their parents bed. "I'll protect mom too!" this startled the younger twin. Mama was in danger too!? Lucas got out of bed and crawled onto their parents big fluffy bed. he squirmed his way to Hinawa and hugged her. Flint looked at Lucas. "excuse me!" Claus had been right behind him with a face at him that said 'I wanna hug her too!' so he wormed his way inbetween Flint and Hinawa and hugged her. Flint sat up and stared at them angrily. "EXCUSE ME! I was hugging her first!" he crossed his arms and thought about how kids these days.  
Flint got up angrily and got some coffee, stepped outside, infuriated that the kids stole his wife. he stepped up to his sheep and sheered them, out of anger of course, at 3:30 AM in the morning. all the sheep were thinking about how cold it was after that.

after a few minutes Claus said "Hey Lucas, what color are your pajamas?" Lucas thought for a minite then said "they're blue." to which Claus replied with "then wait, mine are pink?" Lucas made a face which Claus couldn't see, "what?" Claus shifted in position and said "well you know, the whole concept of blue/pink? like the boy/girl thing? how come I'm pink?" Lucas frowned and said "your pjs are green, Claus." Claus stopped breathing for a second, "oh." after a few more moments Claus asked if Lucas's eyes were blue, to which Lucas said "actually I think they're yellow." Claus got a bit peeved and started going on and on about how he thought their eyes were bluegreen and that yellow eyes would mean that they're not siblings after all, but Lucas finally said "claus. I meant my pajamas." Claus stopped and made a sad angry face at Lucas. who replys to something after it's been discussed? geez, little brothers. what can you do? all the while Hinawa smiled sweetly as her kids argued about the silly little things in life, when they could just wait until morning to check. she continued to pretend to sleep.

Claus eventually sat up and got out of bed. Lucas looked at him and questioned where he was off to. Claus replied that he was seeking adventure. Lucas got up however reluctantly and followed his brother. Cluas stopped suddenly, which made Lucas hide behind him instinctively. the older twin looked up and said "did you hear that?" to which Lucas whimpered quite loudly. Claus shushed him and tiptoed to over to the entrance of the attic, looking up at the string that was too high to reach. "Hey Lucas" and as he was saying that Lucas looked like he was ready to turn tail and run back to hug his Claus had a face that made him stand his ground. "y-yes?" Claus pointed up and said "I'll do all the work, you just need to pull that string!" Lucas walked up to his brother, thinking he could probably use something to pull that string...until he was suddenly lifted up in the air. Claus almost grunted as he tried to keep Lucas high enough to reach the string. he wondered when Lucas got that heavy. Lucas was quite frightened and missed grabbing the string about three times already, and Claus almost dropped him. he finally grasped the striping and pulled it, only to fall the the floor with his brother as the ladder to the attic also came falling out.

When they were both in the attic, they took in their dark dusty surroundings. Claus immediately remarks that it's be so cool to live up there. he said something about their parents pretending this place didn't exist so no one could live up here. he then proceeded to break a chair that was up there, startling Lucas badly. He picked up one of the chair legs and swung it in the air. "there, now I can go hunting." Lucas's eyes widened. "H-hunting? for w-what??" he stuttered and was prepared to cling to his brother for dear life. there was something up here!? AND HIS BROTHER LED HIM HERE AHHHHHH!! Claus told Lucas to chill down and pointed to a dark corner. "it's there." Lucas looked to said corner. there was silence, then the sound of boxes moving. the twins jumped in fear and ran for the exit. after they got off the ladder they ran back to the beds. they panted and Lucas pleaded Claus not to go back. "but that thing needs to die, Lucas!" he pointed at the ladder with his shtick. "you stay here Lucas. I'm goin in." Lucas looked on sadly as his brother climbed back up the ladder. would he ever see his twin again? would he have to live the rest of his life brotherless? WOULD HE HAVE TO EAT ALONE FROM NOW ON!? Lucas ran up to the ladder and looked up, wishing Claus would just come back.

there was a yelp from above, and Lucas's heart stopped. but only for a second. Claus's foot could be seen through the ceiling. Lucas climbed the ladder and went to his brother's aid, no matter how scary that dark attic was! he tried to pull his leg out of the floor as Claus told him about how he was killin roaches. to which Lucas twitched. roaches?? Claus was still squishing roaches as Lucas tried to free him. but when a roach got close to Lucas his killer instinct kicked in and he pulled his brother's leg out of the ground. Claus rewarded Lucas for his efforts by killing that roach and any one that came close. when Claus had finally killed tham all, they left the attic and spent a few minutes trying to close it.

on their way back to the beds Lucas pointed out the hole in the ceiling. Claus made an o with his mouth. "I know!" he ran off for a second and came back with a piece of paper and a glue stick. he used the glue stick on one side of the paper and used his stick to somehow lift it up to the ceiling and stick it to it. after staring at his handiwork for a minute he said "I should have used a brown piece of paper." he turned to look at Lucas, who said "do you think they'll notice?" Claus looked back at it and said "naw" and pulled Lucas back to the beds.

Lucas thought it was finally time to sleep, until Claus spoke up. "I didn't find it Lucas. I think it got out." Lucas squirmed. Claus picked up the stick he had been using in the attic and held it out. "don't worry. I'll kill it if it comes in here." Lucas looked at his brother with a very sad face. "do me a favor and don't tell me when it comes. I'm going to sleep." Claus looked at his bro with such an expression. "but Lucas! you'll never become an adventurer if you don't even witness a kill! c'mon! get--" he had been flailing his arms around and as he lectured his brother, and hit his elbow on a side table. he clutched his arm as he kept in all the "owowow" ing. Lucas was asking him constantly if he was all right while Claus made a face at him. "yeah, yeah. it hurt but I'M OKAY!" both him and his brother cover his mouth. this whole time they were trying to be quiet and they ruined it! they could hear the front door open and footsteps. they both looked at eachother and whispered "uh-oh, daddy's coming...!" they hid under the covers but Flint was not amused. "both of you settle down. it's four in the morning. Claus put that away." he pointed at the stick Claus failed to hide in time and Claus made a face. "but the monsters! I need to protect Lucas!" Flint sighed as he looked at Lucas's sad face. "fine, but go to sleep." Claus crossed his arms. "no!" Flint stood his ground. as if anticipating what his father would say he said "because everyone else isn't asleep!" Flint crossed his arms. "yes, they are." Claus looked at Lucas, who had fallen asleep quite fast. "oh yeah, well, Boney's not sleeping!" Flint made a crooked mouth and said "yes he is." Claus looked betrayed. "fine! but I won't like it!" he flopped on the pillow and fell into a deep sleep. Flint shook his head at the blatent lie and wondered why kids these days.

the following morning...

Claus wakes up at seven and runs into the kitchen. his mother greets him with a warm smile. "good morning dear!" Claus made another o mouth and said hi. then he asked if she could make him an omelette. "how many eggs, hun?" Claus pondered for a minute. "four!" she nodded, knowing he meant to say two, and went to get the eggs. "Mama, how long will it take?" Hinawa smiled and said "five minutes at the most, sweety." Claus smiled and opened the door for his mother. "I'll play outside until then ok!?" he said as he ran off. She stared and wished she'd told him to get dressed like she told Lucas every morning. sighing, she went to go make that omelette.  
five minutes later she called to Claus, who came running. he was pretty covered in dirt as he sat down and started eating the omelette. "this is so good mama!" she smiled despite wanting to frown and bath him. "so what did you do last night?" she asked, sitting down next to him. he made a very 'oh snap' face and looked at his food. "oh, you know. nothing much." he ate the rest of his omelette, and thanking his mom for breakfast he ran to go wake Lucas up. he walked up to the side of the bed and looked at him. "Lucas. Lucas. LUCAS. Lucas. Loocas. Looocas. bro. bro. brother. brother. brooother. hey look the monster!" Lucas bolted up in fright at the sound of the word, and almost thought the monster was Claus by the way he was covered in dirt. Lucas rubbed his eyes and layed back down, ready to go back to sleep. "c'mon Lucas! let's go outside and play!" Lucas looked at him sleepily and asked "aren't you tired?" CLaus slumped a little and tiredly said "yes." Lucas scoots over and Claus crawls into the bed. the twins cuddle and fall back asleep.

Hinawa walks by later and stares at them, realizing only now that Claus was still covered in dirt. she thought about how she'd need to wash all their clothes and the sheet and blanket and pillowcases. and them. she sighed and thought about how kids these days...

FIN

---

:/


End file.
